


Move Your Body

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi didn't think himself the type to do something like this: making love to Hiro in the stall of a public restroom while his baby brother wore a very provocative dress. As it stood, he did just that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crossdressing!Hiro

Tadashi didn't think himself the type to do something like this: making love to Hiro in the stall of a public restroom while his baby brother wore a very provocative dress. As it stood, he did just that, pressing his lover against the door and fucking him fast, hard and desperate underneath his skirt. He grunted animalistically against his brother's slim shoulder while Hiro suspended his sounds by pressing his open mouth against the column Tadashi's neck. The ghost of Hiro’s cries against his flesh only served to spur him on even further, even as the rational side of him insisted that they stop before they were caught. 

Tadashi could not, for the life of him, bring himself to regret this, even as logic was being screamed at him from the parts of his brain that still functioned. He didn't care. From the moment he saw his brother at the bottom of the stairs, wearing extensions in his hair, light makeup on his face and a plum colored, strapless number with a devilishly short skirt, he was desperate to push the bottom hem up over his shapely legs and enter his tight heat until they both couldn’t move. Fuck, his brother was always beautiful, but this was almost too much. It was the filthiest fantasy he never knew he had come to life. 

Yet, despite how his desire had grown at that moment, his confusion was made known after being forced to dress in his nicest clothes before being hurried out of his home by his aunt. Hiro later explained, on the taxi ride to their school, that he had heard about the annual SFIT Computer Science and Technologies ball from Honey-Lemon, much to his disappointment. 

Tadashi did feel the slightest bit of guilt, but it didn’t change the fact that he hadn’t wanted to go, at least not to an event where it was socially unacceptable to arrive without a date. He couldn't invite Hiro, for obvious reasons, which was why he didn't bring the subject up. Hiro made his displeasure over the secret obvious, but he promised, in his own flirtatious way, that he would forgive Tadashi just this once, as long as he was shown a good time. 

When they arrived, he could tell by the way Honey-Lemon and GoGo giggled amongst themselves that they were in on Hiro's plan. Wasabi and Fred, like his Aunt Cass, were none the wiser. They teased Tadashi, asking him how he was able to snag a cutie like "Hiromi" (obviously, no one pulled any muscles coming up with a name to match the disguise). That was when Hiro flirted shamelessly with him, insisting that it was "she" who was so lucky to be invited by him to such an event, going on and on about how handsome Tadashi looked in his form-fitted, white dress shirt, grey waistcoat and matching slacks. Despite himself, he had felt his ego inflate dangerously. 

After entering the dance hall, they were both bombarded by body heat and the smell of sweat. Although the event was educational in nature, intended to be a fundraiser of sorts, it seemed anything but. By the way everyone was bumping and grinding and twerking on one another, it looked more like a rave than anything else. Tadashi had grown more uncomfortable by the moment, but allowed his date to pull him to the dancefloor as he commanded him to "loosen up". 

Tadashi had moved his feet in small, awkward movements to the incessant thump, thump, thump of the song that had first played. It was no where near the kind of music he liked; this music was too hard and sharp, rising and falling dramatically in ways that were not pleasing to him. Hiro had seemed to feel differently; he danced against him to the flow of the music, practically dry humping him on the dancefloor. After several songs passed, each danced to in an ever more explicit manner, it took everything he had to control himself from tearing that dress off of his brother and ravishing him right then and there. 

Eventually, Hiro had seemed to sense that his discomfort was no longer about his shy nature. In fact, by the way his pupils had dilated and how brightly his skin had flushed, it appeared as though the younger boy had shared his exact feelings. With the assistance of his plow-me heels, he leaned over just enough to press his lips against the shell of Tadashi’s ear. “Want to get out of here?” he had whispered, voice filled with erotic desire. 

With those words, the lock on the cage that guarded his inner animal broke. Before human thought could catch up with him, he was dragging Hiro into the men’s room, pushing him into a stall, and slamming him against the stall door. Every single nerve in his body sang with the need to have more contact with him, forcing Tadashi to press himself firmly against his brother. 

Hiro did anything but protest. He initiated the first kiss, moaning into Tadashi’s mouth wantonly the moment their lips parted over one another’s. When Tadashi ran his large hands over his smooth thighs, spreading them apart, he lifted his right leg over his elder brother’s hip bone to allow his brother better access to his most sensitive area. Once in that position, Tadashi was able to grind their groins together, causing sparks of delicious pleasure to run up their spines. 

It was then, he realized, that Hiro was wearing a surprising lack of underwear. Tadashi’s engorged cock throbbed nearly painfully at the realization. 

When they broke apart for air, Hiro whispered hoarsely against his lips, “I’m already ready for you, please, just fuck me.” 

Oh God! Tadashi had nearly whimpered from the lack of mercy he was receiving from the boy. Tadashi’s mind had played the image of Hiro preparing himself, his eyes screwed shut, flushed and sweating, gasping against a closed fist as he fucked himself on his fingers. He must have done that with the very intention of allowing his brother entrance, fantasizing about the moment Tadashi lost control. 

With an inhuman speed, Tadashi had unzipped his pants, pulled them and his underwear down over his hips, and positioned himself against the boy’s already moist entrance. He had lifted Hiro’s other leg over his hips, making it easier to accurately push himself into the correct area. 

The older man threw his head back when he felt the tight circle of heat pull him in. It was magnificent in the best way, causing a nearly engulfing typhoon of pleasure to crash through him. He had trembled, almost collapsing under the weight of his own want. He had tried, oh merciful heaven, he had tried to not move, to allow his brother the time to adjust to his size. But, the little mewls of encouragement out of his little brother’s tempting mouth pushed his hips back and forth until he was making love to him slow, but agonizingly deep. 

"Tadashi," Hiro whimpered low and deep in his ear, "Fuck me harder, please."

Any resolve or patience he had left was drained away. He moved faster and with enough force to cause the hinges attached to the door against Hiro’s quivering back to squeal in protest. The younger man writhed in the most provocative way, his legs squeezing his middle while his hands clutched at his hair. The sound of their slapping skin reverberated throughout the enclosed space, adding an extra level of dirtiness to the spectacle before him.

Too soon, Hiro’s hair tugging turned slightly painful. “Ta-da-shi, I-I’m going to-” 

Tadashi didn’t let up, quite the opposite. He used his hands to hoist Hiro further up on his body. He angled his thrusts to perfectly hit the spot inside his lover that made him keen. With a muffled shout of Tadashi’s name, Hiro came, spilling himself almost exclusively on Tadashi’s waistcoat. Not that Tadashi cared, at least not in that instant. He was far too enraptured by the way Hiro became impossibly tight around him, milking him of his seed. He groaned against Hiro’s shoulder as the last of his aftershocks quaked through him. 

\---  
The brothers stood in front of the mirror of the men’s room after locking the main door. Tadashi tried his best to wipe the cum off of his waistcoat with a wetted paper towel. For the most part, he was able to clean the stickiness off of his clothing, but the wet spot on the grey fabric was mortifyingly obvious. Meanwhile, Hiro fixed his mussed hair and adjusted his clothing, smoothing it down over his newly acquired curves. 

Tadashi quirked his eyebrow at the mirror. “So, how is it that you got the figure for that dress all of the sudden?” 

Hiro said nothing, but did pull down the neckline of his dress to reveal the very top of an intricately-designed, black corset, laced with purple silk. He pulled the dress back up over his false bosom. 

Tadashi winced and nearly hissed, tortured by the idea that this would be the last time he would see such a piece of clothing on his lover, and yet was unable to take advantage of it. “Please, please tell me you didn’t just borrow that. I’d love to see you in that again.” 

Hiro let a bark of laughter escape his raw throat. “Honey let me borrow it, but I’m sure I could find one online if you like it so much.” Hiro punctuated his promise with a wink.


End file.
